


SEVENTEEN late night gift 全圆佑

by FKYKYY



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKYKYY/pseuds/FKYKYY
Kudos: 9





	SEVENTEEN late night gift 全圆佑

好久不开🚗了哈哈哈哈哈哈（仰天大笑）  
那么～大家准备好交通卡火车票了嘛？  
快上车！该发车啦～  
“啊！”一声女声的尖叫响彻了整栋公寓，邻居们都很好奇声音的来源。  
“妍雅姐！我都说过不接和全圆佑有关的戏！我说了多少遍啦！晕！”你拿着手里的合同和剧本一脸崩溃，恨不得现在立刻一头撞向墙。“你就这么讨厌全圆佑吗？不就一个前男友而已嘛……而且这部电视剧是你一个很喜欢的编剧写的，还由你的伯乐来拍摄，你不可能不拍吧？”你的经纪人，妍雅姐看着躺在沙发上“痛不欲生”的你有点无语，拿起被你甩到一边的合同和剧本，指了指上面的编剧和导演那一栏。“对啊！我不可能不拍啊！就不能让我发泄一下吗？！啊！烦死啦！臭全圆佑你干嘛要拍这部戏啊！还跟我有那么多对手戏！啊！烦死了！”你听着妍雅姐的话忍不住在哀吼了一声，伸手拿过抱枕将自己的脑袋捂住。  
就如妍雅姐所说，圆佑的确是你的一名前男友，也只是一名前男友。虽然说你们是和平分手，但是你还是不愿意跟圆佑有过多的交集。  
—车上—  
“克拉快醒醒，已经到了。”你迷糊间感受到有人在推自己，一睁开眼睛就看到妍雅姐坐在自己身边，轻轻推自己。“嗯。谢谢。”你很快坐了起来，随手扒了一下自己新染的长发，指尖残留的干枯感让你皱眉，伸手接过妍雅姐早准备好的温水。  
“喝好水，准备好就下车吧。”妍雅姐坐到你身边，拿起护发精油抹到你的发尾上，帮你梳好你睡前后乱糟糟的头发。“嗯。走吧。”你放下水杯，戴上帽子和口罩，紧了紧身上的羽绒服下了车。  
“啊！是克拉啊！”、“啊啊啊啊！！！姐姐看看我！”……“圆佑来啦！”……一下车你就听到你粉丝们的呼喊，你侧过头跟你的粉丝们打招呼，出名宠粉的你还走到粉丝身边，给粉丝们签名，也在这时，你听到尖叫声里夹杂着一个你不愿意听到的名字。果然一转头，你就看到圆佑从他自己的保姆车上下来，和你穿着同款的长羽绒服。  
“啧……幸亏这衣服很多人都有……”你看着向自己这边方向慢慢走来的圆佑在心里默默吐槽道，手上签名的动作不禁加快。  
“孩子们快回去吧！外面很冷啊！注意安全啊！”你看到圆佑快要走过来之时将最后一个粉丝的签名签好，转身快步离开。  
圆佑看到你的动作没有过多的反应，继续自己本来的步速，向自己的粉丝挥了挥手，慢慢走向戏场。  
“克拉！好久不见！～”你一进戏场就听到一把激动的声音，一转头就看到把你发掘出来的导演叔叔向自己走来。“李叔叔好久不见！”你张开双臂抱了抱李叔叔，脸上满是重见伯乐的喜悦和激动。“不好意思啊克拉……男主那边……编剧硬要说圆佑是最符合人设……所以……不好意思……”李叔叔不好意思地看着你，作为看着你和圆佑爱情的见证人，李叔叔看着你和圆佑相识相爱，直到分手。“没事～这部戏写的真的很棒～思雅姐都说这部戏不拿奖都不可能～所以拍摄方面就靠你啦～我先去准备一下啦～”你摇了摇头，脸上还是挂着大大的笑脸。  
“李叔叔。”你正想继续说什么时就听到一把低沉的声音从身后响起。  
圆佑的突然出现让你不禁打了个颤，转头看向身后的圆佑。“你好。好久不见。”你礼貌地看向身后的人，微微点了点头，转身离开。圆佑本来想叫住你，但没来得及。  
“克拉是个好女孩……你们怎么就分开了呢……”李叔叔看着圆佑微微抬起的手，看着你走远的背影，无奈地叹了口气，转身离开，留下圆佑一个人在原地。而圆佑一个人安静地站在原地，不知道在想什么……  
“很好！演员都到齐了！我们第一场先拍我们全剧的高潮！第十六节！”编剧看着自己梦中女主和男主都到场后连语气都不禁激动了起来。“什么？”熟悉剧本的你听到编剧的话不禁一愣，水杯里的水都洒了点出来。  
“怎么啦？是有什么问题吗？我觉得这样能让男女主你们能更快进入感情！我多贴心！”编剧留意到你的反应，疑惑地看着你，还解释了一下自己此举的原因。“没事没事……”你摇了摇头，默默在心里将这位编剧吐槽千万遍，即是她是你很喜欢的一个编剧。  
“编剧我今天不是很舒服，或许今天我们先拍别的吧。”圆佑看到你的反应微微低了低头，向前了一步看向编剧。“嗯……那好吧……那我们从恋爱那段开始吧！”编剧听到圆佑的话也不好勉强，也担心拍出来的效果不好，便临时决定改拍另外一场戏。  
虽然你真的不想跟圆佑有过多的交集，但是出于职业操守，你还是认真地面对每一场戏。  
—酒店—  
“那么你早点休息吧。明天就要拍那场戏了，别读剧本读太晚。”妍雅姐讲酒店里的床套，被套什么的换了一下。“嗯。你先走吧。明天也不用急着来。”你点了点头，专注于手里的剧本，躺在散发着熟悉的洗衣液香气的床上，睡意一点点爬进你大脑里。  
“叮咚。”门关上没多久，你的房门被敲响，门铃响个不停。  
“妍雅姐……全先生有什么事吗？”你以为是自己的经纪人有什么东西忘了拿，便看都没看就开了门，但没想到一个高大的身影挡在你房门前，你看着来者脸上立刻挂上疏远的微笑。  
“你干嘛？！”圆佑没有说话，直直地往房间里走了一步，吓得你不禁往后退了一步，保持着和圆佑一定的距离，同时瞪了一眼圆佑。“你平时都是这样穿着去开门的嘛？”圆佑没有直接回答你的问题，上下看了你一眼，不自然地撇开头。“呀！全圆佑你是流氓吗？！”你听到圆佑的话才发现自己身上只穿了一件宽松的短袖，无意间你的肩膀都暴露在空气当中，你忍不住大吼了一声。  
“你哪里我没看过。”圆佑没有理会你的怒吼，直直走进你房间里，直接坐在沙发上，说着让你脸红的话。“全圆佑！你到底要干嘛？！”你听着圆佑“无耻”的话语无奈地叹了口气，将自己的房门关掉，伸手拿起放在一边的外套，遮掩着自己隐藏在宽松短袖下凹凸有致的身体。  
“不要跟那个男二走太近。你又不是不知道他的为人。”圆佑摘下口罩，看着你的动作挑了挑眉，那熟悉的动作让你忍不住翻了个白眼。“我跟他有很多对手戏，我不跟他交流我怎么能演好戏？”你听着圆佑的话冷笑了一下，转身装了一杯温水喝。  
“那我呢？我也跟你有很多对手戏啊，你怎么不跟我交流交流呢？”圆佑看着你不屑的样子话语里不禁着急起来，直接走到你身边，将你堵在水吧台的角落里。“我……呀！全圆佑你离开我一点！”低沉的嗓音和温热的呼吸让你不禁打了个颤，一转头放大的五官吓了你一跳，你立刻放下手中水杯，伸手推开圆佑。  
“不要让我再离开你了！”可是你并没有推动圆佑，反而圆佑伸手抱住你，将你紧紧抱在怀里，声音里满是被拒绝后的哀凉。“全圆佑。是你说分手的。你说什么不要再让你离开？你说这样的话不心寒吗？”听到圆佑的话后你本来的挣扎立刻停了下来，冷笑道。“那……那是公司要求的……”圆佑听着你的冷笑，心里的哀凉快将圆佑冰封起来，可是还在屋里的解释着。  
“全圆佑，大家都放下不好吗？纠结着这段爱情，大家都没有什么好结果的。而且你最近那段恋情不是很好吗？女方又漂亮又听话。放过我不行吗？就当我求求你了。”你伸手抵在圆佑的胸膛上，尝试着将圆佑推开。“你是在吃醋吗？我跟那个女的没关系的！那只是公司的炒作！想捧那个女的而已！”圆佑听到你的话眼睛不禁亮了亮，抱着你的手不禁收紧。“我对你和那个女之间的关系没有什么兴趣！你放开嗯……”的确如圆佑所说的，当你听到圆佑那段所谓的“恋情”时你心底涌起了一股未知的怒火，但是爱面子的你不肯承认，同时你开始了激烈的挣扎，可是你没挣扎几下，你在大叫的嘴被堵住。  
圆佑看着怀里挣扎个不停，还大吼大叫的你弯绕在你腰间的手收紧了几分，低头覆上眼前在乱动的粉色。  
圆佑狠狠吻住你的唇，强势地撬开你还没来得及防备的牙关，熟练地游走在你的唇齿之间，吮吸着那久违的甜蜜。“嗯！……”圆佑的动作让你一惊，你挣扎的更厉害，但你的挣扎只让圆佑吻得更凶。  
圆佑没有理会你的挣扎，甚至你的挣扎让圆佑吻得更狠，围绕在你腰间的手的力度让你怀疑自己的腰要被折断。  
“圆佑……”脖子上的微微刺痛让你的身体微微发抖，连同你的声音也微微发抖起来，紧张地呼喊着圆佑的名字。你带着哭腔的声音让圆佑停下了动作，圆佑定定地看着你。随着圆佑的抬头，你终于看清了圆佑的表情。当你看清了圆佑的表情时你愣住了，本来打算推开圆佑的手停在半空中，你发现了圆佑的脸上布满了泪痕，你从来都没见过这样的圆佑，如此的悲伤，如此的脆弱。你本来筑起的围墙一下子瓦解……  
“别哭了好吗……”你双手捧起圆佑的脸，伸手抹去圆佑脸上的泪痕，本来冷漠，带刺的语气不禁放软。“你以后不要再让我离开……”圆佑直直地看着你，小声地说，话语里满是祈求，眼中的小心翼翼让你心痛。“好。不让你离开……”你轻轻叹了口气，轻声答应道。“当时我真的没有想要我们分手的……我真的一直爱你的……”圆佑听到你的话后微微松了口气，再次说着那听过或看过无数次的解释。  
“嗯。不过圆佑啊……”你听到圆佑的话你便猜到圆佑又想提起复合的事情，忍不住出言打断。“你先听我说！”圆佑知道你又想说那类似的话，立刻打断你。“不是啊……我们已经嗯……”圆佑的打断让你微微皱眉，你再次打断圆佑的话，但你还没来得及开口，再次被圆佑堵住了嘴。  
圆佑一手固定住你的后脑，狠狠摩擦着你的唇，另一只手拨开你身上的外套，直接抚上你的纤腰。“嗯……”圆佑强势的吻掠夺了你口中的氧气，缺氧的眩晕让你只能紧紧依靠在圆佑身上。圆佑的手微微用力将你抱了起来，将你放在水吧台上。  
“圆佑……”热吻后你的双眼被蒙上薄薄一层水雾，朦胧而诱人，你低着头看着面前的圆佑，声音微微发抖。“我们在一起吧。”圆佑伸手捧住你的脸，再次吻住你的唇，而这次不再想上两次那么的粗暴，温柔地触碰着你微微发麻的嘴唇。  
圆佑轻轻地亲吻着你，伸手轻轻搂住你的腰，将你往怀里搂。  
“明天还……还要拍戏……”锁骨上的酥麻感让你忍不住发出压抑的呻吟声，伸手抵在圆佑的肩膀上。“没事……明天还是普通谈恋爱戏份……”圆佑黏糊的声音从你颈肩传出，酥麻的感觉从锁骨上蔓延开，让你微微发抖。  
“不要……”可是你还是怕明天起不来，伸手推开圆佑。“没事的……”可是圆佑没有理会你的拒绝，伸手脱下你身上的外套，另一只手撩开你宽松的短袖下摆，直接抚摸上你光滑的肌肤上。“圆佑……”圆佑滚烫的手心烫得你不禁一抖，让你忍不住想躲开。可是圆佑没有给机会你躲开，直直地往上抚摸，探索着隐藏在宽松短袖下的美好。  
“呵……跟以前一模一样……”直接触摸到的柔软让圆佑不禁一笑，伸手将那高挺的柔软容进手中，轻轻揉捏着，感受着你的颤抖，唇轻轻触碰着你敏感的脖子，在你的脖子上流连，让你有错觉圆佑下一秒就会咬住你的大动脉，吸取你的血液，吸取你专有的甜蜜。  
“回房间……”客厅里光亮的大灯让你的羞耻感直线上升，你再次叫停圆佑的动作。“你真的没变……”圆佑听着你的话嘴角的弧度越发明显，但是还是伸手将你抱起，回到你的卧室里。  
“我们以后不要再分开了……”你被温柔地放在散发着那熟悉气息的床上，圆佑低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，强烈的快感从胸前散开，让你忍不住弓起了腰，同时快感迷糊了你的理智。  
在迷糊之际，快感一时间停止了下来，你正疑惑的时候，圆佑再次欺身压住你，也在这时你发现了圆佑的衣服不知何时已经全脱下，你和圆佑紧密地贴合在一起，跟以前一样，一样的契合。  
“答应我…我们不再分离……”圆佑伸手探进那处湿润的紧致，熟练地撩动着以前熟知的敏感点，眼里满是柔情，与指尖那暧昧的动作完全不同。“嗯……你快点进来……”可是被情欲操控的你根本不在意圆佑在说什么，只想获得更多的快感，那久违的快感。“答应我……”圆佑没得到自己想要的回答忍不住皱眉，指尖的动作不禁粗暴起来，暧昧的水声充满整个房间。“我答应你……啊～圆佑啊……”暧昧的声音和下身源源不断的快感让你屈服，眼角分泌出生理盐水。  
“我爱你……”终于听到满意的答案，圆佑轻轻抽出站满了暧昧之意的粘液的手指，将粘液随意涂抹在你身上，微凉的液体让你不禁打了个颤，但更让你颤抖不已的是抵在身下的滚烫，以及下一秒那充盈的快感。  
“慢点啦……”久违的疯狂让你有点吃痛，以及一时间接受不了那强烈的快感，忍不住喊道。“不要……”但是圆佑没有理会你的话语，甚至还恶趣味地咬了咬你的耳垂，伸手拉开你的大腿，往更深处的柔软挺进。“啊！”圆佑的恶意挺进让你忍不住尖叫出来，伸手紧紧搂住圆佑的脖子，睫毛上挂着不知何时分泌出来的泪水。  
圆佑一下一下有力的撞击将你的呻吟声撞的支离破碎，传进圆佑耳中变得异常诱人，圆佑的动作随着你的呻吟声变得越发激烈。  
随着圆佑的撞击一下比一下猛烈，你的理性早就远走不知道到何处，被圆佑拖进深不见底的欲望之渊，而圆佑也在那处温热紧致之地流连忘返，不舍得离开。  
“我们永远不分离……”临近爆发之时，圆佑紧紧地抵在深处的柔软，俯下身子在你耳边低声呢喃道。“啊……”可是沉迷于情欲之中的你并没有在意到圆佑低声的承诺，压抑的尖叫声在圆佑耳边响起。  
圆佑听着耳边的尖叫声轻轻喘着气，伸手撩开黏在你脸上的头发，抱起软了身子的你，再次挺进那处温热紧致之地，与你再次重温以前那些疯狂的日子……

END


End file.
